Só quero que saiba que te amo
by Sayuri-Uchiha
Summary: Sakura se sente inútil em meio ao seu mal desempenho ninja e seu amor não correspondido. Ela tenta tirar sua vida. Mas uma pessoa vai ajuda-la. Quem será? SasuSaku.
1. Default Chapter

**Só quero que saiba que te amo**

A noite estava fria e sem estrelas. A lua desaparecera. Com certeza iria chover. Uma garota de cabelos rosados caminhava pelas ruas lenta e tristemente. Ela abraçava o seu próprio corpo, como que para se proteger do frio. Mas ela tinha outras razões.

Abraçava seu próprio corpo para ver se de alguma forma isso diminuiria a dor em seu coração.

-Doushite? – se perguntava mentalmente ela – Doushite, Sasuke-kun? Por que você é assim comigo? Não me importa que não me corresponda...mas, pelo menos, me trate como gente...!

As lágrimas corriam lentamente por seu rosto delicado. Lágrimas de solidão. De sofrimento. De tristeza. E, acima de tudo, lágrimas de amor.

A chuva começou a cair sem piedade. Gotas cortantes. Gotas que só aumentavam a sua dor. Gotas que perfuravam e feriam sua alma.

-Eu...não sou uma ninja forte. Nunca ajudo em nada. Sou uma inútil. Só atrapalho em todas as missões... – dessa vez ela falava em voz alta, como se isso fosse aliviar a sua dor – eu...- seu rosto e seu corpo agora estavam molhados por chuva e lágrimas – eu...EU NÃO MEREÇO VIVER! – ela corre desesperadamente para algum lugar.

Uma alma inquieta acorda em Konoha. Acorda ao ouvir um grito de uma voz conhecida.

-S..Sakura!

Essa alma levanta-se e vai em direção às ruas.Calmamente. Do jeito que estava. Sem nem ao menos trocar de roupa ou ajeitar-se.

A garota estava na beira de uma alta cachoeira. Olhou para baixo. Viu pedras e mais pedras afiadas. E viu também seu destino.

Preparou-se para a morte.

-Pare, Sakura.

Ela naum podia acreditar. Era a voz _daquela _pessoa. Ela virou-se. Mas, nesse ato brusco, acabou tropeçando e caindo para trás. Mas uma mão envolveu sua cintura e a puxou para cima.

-Sasuke-kun...me largue! Por que só agora esta me tratando assim!

Ele continuava com a face e o olhar frio de sempre..Mas o olhar..estava diferente. Naum era preocupação. Era.. outra coisa.

Ele a afastou da borda.

-Se você quiser fazer isso, faça. Mas antes EU preciso fazer uma coisa.

Ele a puxa e toca seus lábios macios delicadamente. Há quanto tempo não queria fazer isso e escondia? Só para não envolvê-la na vingança.

Ela aproveitava cada momento daquilo que achava que jamais experimentaria. Ela estava no céu.

Separam-se.

-Gomen nassai, mas não podemos...só fiz isso porque...só quero que saiba que te amo.

-Sasuke-kun...por...quê!

-Eu não quero te envolver em certas coisas. No momento, contente-se em saber que eu te amo.

-Sasuke-kun... eu também...

-Eu sei, boba. – ele sorri. O sorriso dele era muito raro. Ela ficou feliz em ver esse sorriso. E ficou ainda mais feliz quando se tocou que era para ela.

Eles deram mais um beijo de despedida. E dirigiram-se cada um para sua casa.

Não ficariam juntos. Mas o amor em seus corações já os aquecia. Só faltava a pessoa amada ao lado.

Mas isso..Quem sabe um dia? Afinal, eles já sabiam que se amavam...


	2. Pôrdosol

_**Só quero que saiba que te amo**_

Cap2 – Pôr-do-sol

Disclaimer: Sasuke **_meu_**.

**N/A: Gente, obrigada pela força pra continuar a fic. Na verdade, eu tinha achado a fic muito ruim. Ia deixar por ali mesmo. Mas agora estou com forças e inspiração pra continuar! **

**Bom, chega de enrolação e vamos pra fic!**

Haruno Sakura chega, pela manhã, ao ponto de encontro habitual de seu grupo. E lá estava, como sempre, Naruto, com seu enorme sorriso.

-Ohayo, Sakura-chan!

-Ohayo, Naruto... – ela falou meio perdida em pensamentos.

-Ne, ne, ne...você viu o Sasuke-baka?

-Baka é você, Naruto. Mas...por que a pergunta?

-É que o idiota tá muito atrasado. Até o Kakashi-sensei já chegou.

De repente, a noite anterior passou toda por sua cabeça, em uma fração de segundo. Ela compreendeu tudo.

-Kakashi-sensei! Naruto! Sinto muito, mas não vou participar da missão de hoje! Tchau! E saiu correndo e pulando entre as árvores com os olhos lacrimejando.

"_Tomara que eu esteja errada"_

Pôr-do-sol. Um espetáculo lindo naquela tarde. O tipo de espetáculo que se quer apreciar com a pessoa amada. Pessoa amada...era o que faltava para Sakura naquele momento.

-Sasuke-kun... – falava ela, quase num sussurro, enquanto observava o pôr-do sol, que deveria ser uma alegria para quem o visse, mas para ela soava tão melancólico...

-Hai... – uma voz respondeu ao chamado dela, que se virou rapidamente.

-Sasuke-kun!

-Sakura... – por algum motivo, ele falava apaticamente e sem encará-la nos olhos.

-Onde você estava? Eu fiquei preocupada! Por que não apareceu ao treino hoje?

-Olhe o pôr-do-sol.

-Hã?

- Está lindo. É o tipo de coisa que se quer apreciar com a pessoa amada – Sasuke corava enquanto pronunciava essas palavras.

-Sasuke-kun...você...

-O quê?

-Ainda não me olhou nos olhos...por quê?

Essas palavras causaram um forte sobressalto ao jovem, que não conseguiu esconder suas emoções como sempre fazia.

-...

-Por quê?

-Só...observe...o sol se pondo... – nesse momento, ele olhou-a nos olhos. Sakura conseguiu ler uma ponta de medo naqueles olhos frios...

-T..tá...

Sasuke abraçou a cintura dela e docemente aproximou-a para perto de si.

-Sakura...você...pode me perdoar?

-P..pelo quê? Sasuke-kun, isso está me deixando preocupada...

-Só...me perdoe...

-... – Sakura nada respondeu. Estava muito confusa para raciocinar.

Mas toda essa confusão em sua mente desapareceu...tudo desapareceu...no momento em que Sasuke pressionou os seus lábios contra os dela. Ambos sentiram-se no paraíso novamente. O sol estava se pondo. A noite caiu.

-Sakura...eu vou realizar meu objetivo. – o jovem disse essa frase com uma voz um pouco indecisa.

A garota empalideceu.

-Quê...? - ela já chorava compulsivamente, de modo que não podia falar direito.

-Me desculpe. Mas eu tenho que fazer isso. Só...saiba que te amo – o jovem Uchiha levantou-se para partir, mas foi interrompido por mãos que seguraram seu braço.

-Eu sabia... – a voz dela era quase um sussurro – sabia...que esse dia chegaria e...andei me preparando...mesmo antes de ontem à noite, mas...agora que o dia chegou...não dá...

-...

Ele se foi.

Ela caiu de joelhos desesperada.

4 páginas! Ebaaa! Por algum milagre eu escrevi 4 páginas! XD Bom, eu tinha planejado esse capítulo há algum tempo. Era pra ser uma songfic, mas pelo decorrer dos acontecimentos, a songfic ficou pro próximo. Bom, não me matem por isso. Ah, so mais uma coisa. Tudo indica que essa fic vai ser romance e drama total. Se houverem lutas, vão ser 1 ou 2, no máximo, isso se houver! Bom, agora vamos respondendo os coments! XD

**Kuny-chan:** _Hã..bom... mais fics eu naum sei, mas essa aqui eu to continuando, ta? Por isso..naum me mate...T.T Ah..e vc disse... "Talento pra escrever romances"? ta..vai sonhando. Eu sou péssima pra romances...¬¬ Bom, obrigada pelo review! Foi um dos motivos pra continuar a fic. Kissus! n.n_

**Uchiha Sakura-chan: **_Bom, arigatou! Arigatou! Vc gostou mesmo? Eu achei q tinha ficado horrível! Y.Y e continuo achando...bem, mas graças ao seu review e ao da Kuny-chan eu tive forças pra continuar! Kissus! Quero ver mais fics suas e a continuação de "De dentro do coração" viu, menina? Arigaou novamente e kissus! n.n _

Bom, gente. Me desculpem mesmo. Eu sei que esse capítulo não ficou bom. No próximo eu capricho mais, ta? E continuem dando reviews. Se eu não receber nenhuma pra esse cap, sinto muito, mas não vou mais continuar a fic.

Kissus, já ne (espero)!


	3. Longa Noite

_**Só quero que saiba que te amo**_

Cap 3 – _Longa Noite_

**N/A.: Oii! To atualizando! XD taum felizes? Taum? Taum? Nhá, sei q naum. Eu voltei pra importunar vcs! XDDD bom, aqui vai a tão esperada (por mim) songfic! Demorou, mas saiu! Antes tarde do que nunca! Bom, to enrolando demais! Kissus! n.n**

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Três dias. Apenas três dias passaram-se desde a noite em que seu amado se fora. Ela não entendia. Se foi tão pouco tempo, como sentia que uma eternidade havia passado?

Não sabia por que se importava tanto. Ele nunca esteve muito por perto para falar. Só por um dia e meio que ele lhe deu atenção...então por que se importava? Ela sabia, sabia desde o começo, sempre soube que não podia viver sem ele. Mas agora que estava só novamente, viver assim estava sendo muito mais duro do que esperava. E temia que ele nunca voltasse. Que ele nunca a tomasse em seus braços e dissesse que voltou. Temia que não fossem felizes.

_It doesn't really matter now you're gone_

_**(Não importa mesmo agora que você se foi)**_

_You never were around that much to speak of_

_**(Você nunca esteve por perto para falar mesmo)**_

_Didn't think that I could live without you, babe_

_**(Eu sabia que não podia viver sem você)**_

_It couldn't be that hard to live alone_

_(**Não podia ser tão duro viver sozinha)**_

_But I'm all, all alone again_

_**(Mas eu estou totalmente, totalmente sozinha de novo)**_

_Thinking you'll never say _

_**(Pensando que você nunca dirá)**_

_That you'll be home again_

_**(Que estará em casa novamente)**_

Era noite. Novamente. E novamente a noite seria longa, longa... longa... e longa... De novo. De novo seria frio sem os braços dele. De novo ficaria paralisada pela dor. Se pegaria criticando a si mesma por amar. E sabendo que perderia essa luta... essa luta de amor. Essa luta em que estava sendo castigada por amar.

_And it's gonna be a long night_

_**(E essa será uma longa noite)**_

_And it's gonna be cold without your arms_

_**(E sera frio sem os seus braços)**_

_And I'm gonna to stage fright caught_

_**(E eu ficarei paralisada)**_

_In the headlights_

_**(Pega pelos refletores)**_

_It's gonna be a long night_

_**(Será uma longa noite)**_

_And I now I'm gonna lose this fight_

_**(E eu sei que perderei essa luta)**_

Já tinha tomado a conclusão que ele não a amava. Não mais. Quando ele se declarou, ela achava que seria a única. Mas não. Havia a maldita vingança no meio. E agora, agora estava presa em si mesma de novo. Ainda martelando na cabeça que ele nunca voltaria.

_Once upon a time we fell in love_

_**(Houve um em que nos amamos)**_

_And I thought I would be the only one_

_**(E eu pensei que seria a única)**_

_But now I'm on, I'm on my own again_

_**(Mas agora eu estou em mim mesma novamente)**_

_Thinking you will never show_

_(**Pensando que você nunca mostrará)**_

_You won't be home again_

_**(Que estará em casa novamente)**_

O que mais queria nesse momento era perder-se, perder-se novamente nos braços dele. Isso acabaria com sua solidão. Queria perder-se nele, no seu carinho, nos seus beijos, nas suas palavras, nos seus braços. Queria perder-se na pessoa amada. Mas esta pessoa, _ele_,nunca voltaria.

_Lost in your arms, babe_

_**(Perdida em seus braços, querido)**_

_Lost in your arms_

_**(Perdida em seus braços)**_

_Now I'm on my own again_

_**(Agora eu estou em mim mesma novamente)**_

_Thinking you will never show_

_**(Pensando que você nunca mostrará)**_

_You won't be home again_

_**(Que estará em casa novamente)**_

Mas ela tinha que lutar. Lutar no meio dessa longa noite. Mesmo que perdesse a luta. Tinha que lutar novamente para poder amar e ser amada. Lutar novamente para perder-se. Perder-se em Uchiha Sasuke.

_It's gonna be a long night_

_**(Será um alonga noite)**_

_And I know I'm gonna lose this fight_

_**(E eu sei que perderei essa luta)**_

_I'm lost in your arms, babe_

_**(Estou perdida em seus braços, querido)**_

_Lost in your arms_

_**(Perdida em seus braços)**_

_**Continua….**_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Nossa… eu to atualizando…por algum milagre desconhecido… gente, desculpa a demora, estou em época de provas, e eu arranjei um tempinho no meio de toda essa agitação para satisfazer vcs e postar a fic. Ah, eu to pedindo um apelo, além de dar reviews, é claro. XD Bom, eu tenho a fic pronta na cabeça a partir do cap 5, mas eu naum sei o q escrever no 4! Bom, naum sei se têm outras pessoas lendo, mas as q estão dando reviews, Sakura-chan e Kuny-chan, saum ótimas escritoras, e peço ajuda a elas, onegaaii! Bom, desculpa o lengalenga e vamos responder os coments! XD

**Uchiha Sakura-chan**: Nhoi! Arigatou pelos elogios d novo! n.n olha, o povo ta meio com preguiça d postar reviews, mas não desanime com isso! Saiba q eu leio cada frase, ponto, vírgula q vc escreve! Vc escreve mt bem e eu quero ver a continuação da fic! Ah, e o Sasuke-kun naum eh mau, eu eh q sou má, eu que fiz ele deixar a Sakura... agora... se ele volta eu naum sei! Bjuuss! XD naum deixe d comentar!

**Kuny-chan**: Oi, naum precisa me matar d novo! estou aqui! E eu naum to usando drogas! XD ah, falando em terrorismo, eh vc q vai receber um ataque se naum continuar sua fic! Eu quero a continuaçãoo! . AH! Bom, eu continuo achando q o cap 2 naum ficou bom, mas esse aqui ta bem melhor, naum ta 5 estrelas, mas podemos dizer q está 3 estrelas? XD Naum deixe d postar reviews! Saum as suas e as da Sakura-chan q me fazem continuar! Kissus! Te vejo na próxima! XD

Gente, aqui ta o cap 3! XD a música eh d The corrs e se chama Log Night! Linda, ne? Achei q ficou perfeita pra historia na versão da Sakura! XD Novamente eu peço o apelo d sugestões pro próximo cap!

Kissus, já ne

Sayuri-chan


End file.
